The Wonder Pets Get a Clue/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of The Wonder Pets Get a Clue. *(Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues Logo/Camera Zooms Up) *(Book Opens) *(The camera zooms up on the Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues house) *Linny: Backyardigans? *Pablo: Wonder Pets?, Wonder Pets? *Tyrone: Hi!, It's You! *Uniqua: Um..., We Can't Find The Wonder Pets!, The Super Readers Have Something to Give Them! *Tasha: Have You Seen The Wonder Pets?, Really? *Austin: Which Way Did They Go? *Child: That Way! *Pablo: That Way!, Thanks! *(Door opens) *Linny: Oh!, Hi! *Tuck: It's Us!, The Wonder Pets! *Ming-Ming: Do You Remember Us? *Child: Yes! *Linny: Uh..., We Can't Find The Backyardigans! *Tuck: Which Way Did They Go? *Child: That Way! *Ming-Ming: That Way?, Great!, Thanks! *Linny: Hey!, Will You Help Us Find The Backyardigans? *Tuck: You Will?, Great! *Ming-Ming: Backyardigans!, Where are You? *(The Wonder Pets run to the back of the house) *Linny: Now Where Could They Be? *Tuck: Backyardigans! *Tyrone: We Still Can't Find Them! *Uniqua: Where are The Wonder Pets? *Child: Right There! *Child: Inside! *Tasha: Oh!, Oh!, They're in The House! *Austin: Now We'll Find Them! *Ming-Ming: Where are The Backyardigans? *Child: They're Inside! *Linny: Oh!, They're Inside? *Tuck: But We Were Just Inside! *Pablo: Hmm, Where Could They Be? *Ming-Ming: We Don't See Them! *Tyrone: Was That The Wonder Pets? *Child: Behind You! *(The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets look at another way until...) *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Woah! *Linny: Backyardigans! *Uniqua: Wonder Pets! *(The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets hugging) *Tasha: We Were Looking for You! *Tuck: We Were Looking for You, Too! *Ming-Ming: Thank You for Helping Us! *Austin: Yeah!, Thanks! *Pablo: It's A Good Thing We Found Them!, Because The Super Readers Have Something They Want to Give You!, Hold On! *Tyrone: Super Readers!, We Found The Wonder Pets! *Super Why: (Gasps), The Wonder Pets! *Linny: Hey, Super Readers! *Wonder Red: Hi, Wonder Pets! *Tuck: So, You Guys Really Have Something to Give Us? *Princess Presto: Yep!, It's A Very Special Present! *Ming-Ming: What is It That You Guys Wanna Give Us? *Alpha Pig: Hmm, We Know!, You Can Play Our Game, Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and My Clues to Figure This Out! *(The Super Readers stamp their handprints) *Uniqua: Great Idea!, We'll Play Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues to Figure Out What The Super Readers Want to Give to The Wonder Pets! *Tasha: We Love Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Linny: Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues?, Oh!, Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Tuck: That's The Game You Guys Were Telling Us About! *Ming-Ming: We've Always Wanted to Play! *Austin: That's Right!, The Wonder Pets Have Never Played Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Pablo: You Know?, You're Really Good at Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Tyrone: Could You Help Us Teach The Wonder Pets How to Play? *Child: Yeah! *Uniqua: This is Gonna Be Great!, Wonder Pets!, You're Gonna Love This! *(Song Starts) Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts